


Youth Papers 青春考卷

by Burntlime



Series: Youth Papers [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cheating Craft paro, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntlime/pseuds/Burntlime
Summary: 套用《一课一练》的设定，写了个没有血海深仇的纯情校园文:D





	Youth Papers 青春考卷

**Author's Note:**

> 看了号称国产动画的《一课一练》，第一集还行，后面就……但设定还是蛮有趣的，所以就套用其中的设定，写了个没有血海深仇的纯情校园文，为10.27生日的最最和10.29生日的紫镜送上迟到的祝福！也为大家送上迟到的万圣节糖果！
> 
> 【背景】  
> 这是一个考试决定一切的世界，而所有考试中最重要的就是特测，只有通过特测，才能走向国家的特权阶级。通过考试的人里，一部分是真学霸，被称作L类生（Learning），一部分人是依靠作弊通过的，称作C类生（Cheating）。L类生和C类生通常联手参加考试，C类生保护L类生不受干扰地考试，L类生给C类生抄答案。
> 
> 【设定】  
> C类生！库洛洛 x L类生！酷拉皮卡（实际上是深情痴汉学渣团x苦大仇深学霸酷）  
> 中二度与耻度齐飞，逻辑性共理性双亡，放飞自我的小学生文笔之作！  
> 说是考试，其实是魔斗啦：监考老师放个技能，真正的学霸不会受影响，但是学渣就得看作弊技能厉不厉害，抗不过的话就算作弊失败wwwww文中出现的考生都是十七八岁的青少年（对！三美全部这个年纪），库洛洛丧失了年龄上的领先优势，存留着稚气未脱的成分；酷拉皮卡跟库洛洛也没有了家仇国恨。  
> 文中将第一次模拟考简称一模，以此类推，三场模考时间大概是：一模10月，二模（期末考）1月，三模4月，最后的特测在6月。  
> 顺便说一下我脑补的旅团内的CL搭配：  
> 芬克斯C+小滴L  
> 信长C+玛奇L  
> 窝金C+侠客L  
> 库哔C+派克诺妲L  
> 飞坦C+富兰克林L  
> 西索（已退团）C+伊路米L  
> （剥落列夫太谜了，我实在想不出来……orz）

1.

夯他高中本学期最重要的一场考试——一模考试，在一阵铃响后拉开了序幕。根据规定，只要连续三次模考都取得满分，就能躲过噩梦般的特测，直接获得保送资格，而最终能通过特测的名额也将扣除相应的保送生数目。因此，这场考试不仅是考生们争得保送资格的开局之战，也是阻拦他人被保送从而拉高特测通过率的重要关卡。

考场上有人东张西望，抓耳挠腮；有人埋头苦干，奋笔疾书；也有一群人，按兵不动，蓄势待发——他们就是以非凡的体魄和高超的作弊技巧通过考试的C类生。

现在，C类生中的集大成者，能copy任意作弊技巧的库洛洛，正托着腮，凝望不远处酷拉皮卡的背影。他俩是考场上的搭档，也是现实里的冤家。虽说是酷拉皮卡单方面恶化了两人的关系，库洛洛从未正式表达过自己对酷拉皮卡的喜恶，但在外人看来，库洛洛对酷拉皮卡也是持保留态度的。这样相看两厌的两人居然能组合到一起，并在所有经历过的考试中披荆斩棘，所向披靡，真是夯高建校以来最大的不解之谜了。

库洛洛心里清楚，酷拉皮卡讨厌自己，是因为他害怕自己。但是为了追查杀害自己父母的凶手，找到失踪多年的童年挚友，他必须和身为最强C类生的自己合作，通过特测并成为国家特权阶级。而库洛洛……他随心所欲，不受规则约束，通过考试就是为了粉碎规则。两人联手可谓强强联合，谁让考神妮翁陨落后，酷拉皮卡就稳坐年级第一的宝座了呢。

在遇到库洛洛之前，妮翁还从未考出过不是满分的分数。只有酷拉皮卡知道，是因为库洛洛偷走了妮翁的笔，导致妮翁无法正常答题，一代考神才会主动退学，黯然收场。

这个该死的、没有丝毫道德感与同理心的混蛋到底为什么要那么做，酷拉皮卡并不清楚，也不想知道。他真真切切地因为那件事而忌惮库洛洛，不愿与对方产生除了考试之外的任何接触。

然而在考试期间，他们仍是最亲密的战友。就如此刻，库洛洛表面维持着悠闲的姿态，眼底却有微光闪过，抽过草稿纸就以极快的速度折出了一条节肢动物般的纸鱼。

盗贼的极意——密室游鱼！

作弊就作弊，还给作弊技巧起名字，这是一件多么中二又酷炫的事情呐！

纸鱼游到酷拉皮卡身边，锋利的边沿快速划伤了伸向酷拉皮卡的黑手。偷袭者开始并没有察觉到纸鱼将他的皮肉划开，纸鱼落地后他才发出一声惨叫，捂着自己汩汩冒血的手背倒到了地上。

库洛洛飞出更多的游鱼，周围打算袭击酷拉皮卡的C类生们都迟疑了，不敢再轻举妄动。可游鱼偏偏擦过了他们，飞向正在答题的L类生们。专心答题的学霸们陆续被击倒，无法再继续作答。

“别管酷拉皮卡了！先搞定库洛洛！”

不知是谁喊了一声，失去自己拍档的C类生们当即冲着库洛洛一拥而上。

可谁又拦得住这作弊之王呢？

2.

一模分数揭晓，酷拉皮卡毫无疑问地再次夺得了年级第一。只不过这一次的战果意义非凡，因为他所有课程都考了满分，成了继妮翁之后，首个收割全科大满贯的考生。

周围人看他的眼光也变了，照这个趋势下去，酷拉皮卡很可能会成为这一届唯一的保送生。库洛洛那个小团体里的成员更是坐不住了，要是酷拉皮卡被保送，他们的老大就失去了L类生，只能在特测中孤军奋战了。

“幻影旅团”的社团活动室内，一行人正忧心忡忡地谋划着怎么帮助自家老大。

“要我说，直接告诉库洛洛原因，让他下一场别帮那个锁链手不就好了？”力量型C类生窝金一拍桌子，大嗓门地嚷道。他最看不惯酷拉皮卡，明明被他们团长保护着，居然还不领情。而且他特恶心戴首饰的娘娘腔，管他什么“约束自己”的狗屁理由，手上戴个叮铃铛啷的锁链就是娘娘腔！

“就是！凭什么那小子一直利用团长，还摆出一副瞧不起人的样子！要是没有团长，他连考试都完不成！”信长附和道。

玛奇翻了个白眼，解释道：“你们觉得我们能想到的事库洛洛会想不到吗？要是库洛洛愿意听劝，我们就不用聚在这里发愁了。”

“团长为什么要帮锁链手？”小滴推了推滑落鼻梁的眼镜。

“我不知道，”玛奇的神色变得有些微妙，“但是我有预感，他不会放下锁链手。”

“那就打断锁链手的手，”芬克斯捏起了拳头，“让他没法参加之后的考试。”

“我们的目的是让锁链手不被保送，而又能够参加特测。”侠客将一直摆玩的手机收了起来，正色道，“如果从别的方面下手，比如打残他，或者制造作弊的假象让他被抓，确实能毁掉保送机会，但他也没法参加特测了。”

“那不如这样，”飞坦提出建议，“二模三模都是按一模名次分配的，前20名会坐在同一考场内，我们到时只要成功干扰到锁链手，让他没法拿到满分就可以了。”

活动室一下子沉默了下来，飞坦的计划意味着他们很可能要与库洛洛正面交锋。一直未发表意见的派克诺妲忽然起身，理了理裙子的下摆，轻声道：“我去喂猫。”

众人的目光随着她的身影来到门边，那面墙上贴着他们社团刚成立时糊上去的中二标语：

我们是幻影 捉摸不透

我们是旅者 漂泊不定

3.

一模之后没多久，夯高就迎来了万圣节。

作为兼顾应试教育与素质教育的最强高中，夯高开展了风风火火的万圣节周活动。这一周里，校园被布置得极具万圣节气息，学生也必须找出适合自己的万圣节服装，并在节日当天穿着奇装异服一同闯荡夜间游乐园。不参加活动当然也没关系，只不过得承受期末考，也就是二模扣五分的后果。厉害一些的会说“我就不去，不稀得这五分”，然而圣诞活动又是五分，元旦活动又是五分，五分五分无穷尽也。何况在节日活动中拔得头筹是能加分的，到头来，所有学生都屈服于学校的政策，老老实实去参加各类活动了。

现在，学校周围的几家服装租赁店都挤满了夯高的学生。

“这套可以吗？”酷拉皮卡张开双臂，向旋律展示自己的节日装扮。

“我觉得……”旋律的语速不快，说话也向来轻柔，但是酷拉皮卡还是从中感受到了斟酌的意味，“酷拉皮卡的外形非常出众，穿什么都是好看的。不过这次’夯高三美’都选择了华丽复古的衣服，你选一种有别于他们的风格应该会更抢眼。”

好吧，酷拉皮卡算是听出来了，敢情这是嫌他帅不过三美。

“酷拉皮卡觉得这套衣服怎么样？”旋律拿起另一套衣服，笑盈盈地问道。

酷拉皮卡定睛一看，居然是套水手服！

“……”他努力维持着绅士风度回答道，“我并不认为自己适合穿女孩子的衣服。”

不远处的库洛洛朝他看了一眼，又继续跟侠客一同给窝金做服装参谋。

最后，酷拉皮卡在旋律的建议下租了一件萌系小恶魔斗篷加一把塑料三叉戟。那造型可爱极了，旋律十分满意，称赞说这幅装扮绝对能在着装评分环节力压群雄，一举夺魁。

他们走的时候库洛洛一行还在店里，所以酷拉皮卡没看到库洛洛默默拿起了旋律之前推荐的水手服。

4.

节日当天，酷拉皮卡那身小恶魔装扮果然收获了无数赞美，也顺利通过了教师评审团的审核。

他刚踏入游乐园没多久，就听到身后响起阵阵尖叫。回过头一看，原来是西索和伊路米携手出场了。

“三美缺一啊这是！！”酷拉皮卡听到一旁的女生抓着同伴的手激动地喊道。

“看看人家的CL组合！”一个男生跟另一个男生吐槽。

人靠衣装，佛靠金装，平日里就受欢迎的两位，今天这么一副华丽打扮自然吸引了无数目光。酷拉皮卡默默有些感谢旋律，转变路子果然是对的，起码他走可爱风不会吸引那么多无谓的注意。

天真的酷拉皮卡啊，大概不知道此刻有多少斯多卡正对他虎视眈眈呢！

少年接着想到，其他人都是跟自己的搭档一同出场的。也不知道平日里烦人的库洛洛这会去哪了，一会晚上都不见踪影。

酷拉皮卡厌恶库洛洛。刚入校的时候他只身一人参加考试，拼搏得很累，是库洛洛在第二次月考时主动保护了他。那时候酷拉皮卡还是心存感激的，尽管看不上C类生，但是没有他们的帮助，通过特测简直是天方夜谭。可在两人结盟后，酷拉皮卡才发现库洛洛不只是个C类生，他胡作非为，无视所有规则和道德准则，简直是个不折不扣的强盗！有时候一场考试下来，整个考场只剩下酷拉皮卡一人还能作答，剩下的人都被库洛洛“杀”得片甲不留了。

高一下学期的妮翁事件更是成了两人矛盾的爆发点。那以后，酷拉皮卡开始回避库洛洛，并且下定决心，在通过特测后就换个搭档，赶紧跟这人一拍两散，相忘天涯。

库洛洛似乎也感受到了他的刻意回避，但是他就像个没事人一样，该撩撩，该逗逗，惹得酷拉皮卡更加不快。外人反而觉得库洛洛这么做是为了膈应酷拉皮卡，因此关于两人不合的传言也愈演越烈。

广场上很快聚满了夯高的学生，夜间游乐园的旅程就要开始了。

酷拉皮卡忍不住环顾四周。那家伙还是没有出现。

他在心里冷哼一声，为自己刚才的行为感到不屑。

5.

游乐园活动实际就是答题+打怪的模式，最先完成任务拿下10个据点10样战利品的为赢家，而最终赢家能在期末考时得到五分的加分，这也是大多数学生选择跟自己的搭档一起参加的原因。

酷拉皮卡的搭档不在场，夺得头筹是不可能了，他要做的就是拿下10个据点，确保考试时不会被扣分。少年动身寻找据点，把这当作一次考前练习。

一路上都很顺利，所谓要清理的怪实际上都是老师们利用监考技巧布置的机关。酷拉皮卡拿着一堆战利品，在一座古堡里找到了第10个据点。他踏入古堡大门，里面阴森的景象让他联想到德古拉伯爵。

古堡有几十个房间，酷拉皮卡随手打开一间，正准备进去，却被人从后面扯住了衣服上的翅膀。

“我觉得你穿水手服会更好看。”

耳边传来一声轻笑，酷拉皮卡忍不住一拳打了过去。他的身后站着吸血鬼装扮的库洛洛，一身衣着华丽繁琐，真是符合这个中二病的个性。库洛洛轻松地接下拳头，继续道：“不过还是算了，有机会让我独自欣赏就好。”

“你在胡言乱语些什么？！”酷拉皮卡的耳根和眼睛一样通红，“还有，你刚才去哪儿了？”

“我一直在你身后。”库洛洛抓起对方的手腕——酷拉皮卡用尽力气也没能挣脱——往走廊的深处走去，“考试已经开始了，只有你才觉得节日活动没什么。”

酷拉皮卡一言不发，思考着对方话里的含义。考试是一个L类生与试卷斗争，C类生与监考老师和同僚战斗的过程，这次的游乐园活动其他都符合，除了……

“有人伏击我？”他大概知道了，库洛洛一直没有出现，是为了降低偷袭者们的警惕心，然后跟在他后面解决那些人。

“嗯。不过已经没事了，顺利的话我们还能加五分。”面前的人一身基佬紫披风，随着两人的疾走猎猎生风。身侧的古堡窗格透进幽深微蓝的光，酷拉皮卡垂下眼，两人的影子穿行在地面错落的窗影与树影之间。他衣服背后的小翅膀一步一扑扇，看影子就像追随吸血鬼主人的小蝙蝠。

“刚才的房间有什么问题吗？”酷拉皮卡抬起头问道。

“没有问题，只是我看中了更有趣的房间。”库洛洛随口扯谎。他匆忙现身，是因为酷拉皮卡打开房门的一瞬间里面透出了一闪而过的光亮。别人可能不清楚，但是库洛洛太熟悉了，那是玛奇惯用的细线的反光。

他可不想跟自己的团员打起来。

两人在他的七弯八绕下来到了楼上的一间房，库洛洛松开一直握着酷拉皮卡的手，率先进了房间。里面的布置依旧十分贴合万圣节主题，但是库洛洛几乎刚踏入就后悔了。

“等——”他连忙往后撤，可是来不及了，酷拉皮卡已经踏入了这间房。

“这就是你认为更有趣的房间？”酷拉皮卡的声音冷了下来。库洛洛在心里长叹一声，无奈地转过身。

身后空无一人。

满室的蜡烛和眼球包围着孤寂的吸血鬼。

6.

库洛洛在和酷拉皮卡结盟之前，曾让侠客调查过对方。

“四岁时父母双双被杀，凶手把眼睛剜了出来。”侠客在调查结果中反馈，“他还有一个远房表弟，叫派罗，当时寄住在家中，事发后下落不明。”

现在库洛洛看着满房间故作恐怖的眼球，头一次尝到了随意扯谎的恶果。

他知道追过去也没用，酷拉皮卡受了极大的冒犯，正在气头上，不会听他的解释。更重要的是，还存在“考试开始后不得提前离场”的准则，使得他没法轻易离开。

库洛洛重新在心里叹了口气，抽出一支特殊材料的笔，在两个手背画上日月的标记。没了搭档他只好自己答题，不过首先，他得把房间里妨碍自己的僵尸清理掉——老师都是偏心的，对待学霸有如春天般温暖，放出的也是些小妖小怪；对待学渣就如寒冬般冷酷无情，一大波僵尸涌上来，恨不能学渣当场挂掉。

7.

酷拉皮卡把头埋在枕头里。

赌气离开库洛洛后，他另找了个地方，独自完成了最后一道题。他很幸运，没有遇到任何袭击，但还是有些后悔自己的冲动，万一因此在二模中损失五分就太不值当了，他将付出失去保送资格的代价。

爬往金字塔顶的路上，任何一点失误都可能成为绊脚石，让他摔得粉身碎骨。

然而……一想到死于非命的父母，想到他们眼眶空洞的头颅，他的心就抽搐般疼痛。满房间眼球牵连出幽灵般纠缠不休的幻象，让他连最擅长的考试都变得艰难。

还有派罗，那时候才4岁的派罗。所有人都说派罗肯定死了，不然就是被拐卖了。但酷拉皮卡从未放弃过希望。他发誓要站到金字塔顶端，然后不惜一切找到派罗，哪怕找到的只是他的尸体。

酷拉皮卡翻了个身，想着这样也好，库洛洛讨人厌的事情又添了一桩——他才不管库洛洛是不是故意的，本来今晚的内心有些动摇，现在不过是重新坚定了讨厌对方的决心。

他抬起手掌，上面交错的纹路诉说了这个孩子命途的坎坷。而手腕上，还残留着库洛洛握住他时的热度。

笃笃笃——

阳台门忽然被敲响。酷拉皮卡吓了一跳，起身拉开窗帘。

阳台上站着换回常服的库洛洛。明月被他的身影剪裁，落在夜幕上好似一盏笑容诡异的南瓜灯。

真奇怪，库洛洛换下了华丽的服饰，看上去却更像只吸血鬼了。

“Trick or treat?”黑发男孩倚着门墙，笑得一脸白净纯真。

“无聊。”酷拉皮卡重新拉上窗帘，丢下对方，躺回了自己床上。

过了一会儿，他听到开锁声。酷拉皮卡不屑地想：小偷，什么锁都拦不住。须臾有影子落在酷拉皮卡身上，遮盖了他被月光晒得惶惶不安的心。

“好学生的单人间真是豪华。”库洛洛的声音也像被月光洗过，那么柔软，那么不真实。

酷拉皮卡闭着眼，佯装睡着了。

“酷拉皮卡，我们错过了最后的交谊舞。”库洛洛坐到床边，抚弄酷拉皮卡的发丝，“起来吧，让我们把节过完。”

金发少年骤然睁开眼，拍开了库洛洛的手，“走开，你这个小偷！”

面对他突如其来的怒气，库洛洛并没有流露太多情绪。他收回手，脸上没有什么表情，语气却是前所未有的认真：“妮翁靠那支笔才能答题，并不是真正的L类生。我拿走她的笔的行为，就跟我和其他C类生战斗的行为没有两样——”

接着，他俯下身，额头抵住了酷拉皮卡的额头。

酷拉皮卡惊恐地发现自己动弹不得，他吞咽口水的动作在这样寂寥的夜里被无限放大。外面传来活动后学生们欢庆的歌声，隐约而断续；只有库洛洛温柔的嗓音清晰无比地回荡在这狭小空间里。

“——都是为了你。”

然后库洛洛拉着酷拉皮卡起身，不容拒绝地邀请道：“能请你跳一支舞吗，我的搭档？”

酷拉皮卡无法答复，他刚刚坚硬起来的心被这一场柔软给粉碎了。

库洛洛轻哼着圆舞曲，向酷拉皮卡伸出手。金发少年不自觉地搭了上去。

他们在月色的映衬下，在库洛洛随性而慵懒的歌声中，缓慢地展开了一支华尔兹。

“库洛洛，”酷拉皮卡低着头，回避对方如炬的目光，“我现在没空想一些学习以外的事。”

“我知道。”

“我还是会全力以赴参加后面两场模考。”

“我知道。”

“我们不是一路人。”

“……我知道。”

“我讨厌你。”

“嗯，”库洛洛微微收紧了搭在对方腰际的手，“我知道。”

8.

酷拉皮卡对库洛洛的感觉发生了微妙的变化，他似乎躲得更厉害了，而库洛洛也很识趣地没去骚扰他。

连旅团成员都察觉出了两人的不对劲。

“锁链手好像要甩掉团长的样子，他们现在连最基本的交流都没有了。”座位夹在两人之间的苦逼库哔评价道。

“这样下去没等到特测团长就要因为通不过模考而退学了！”信长的情绪极为激动，看上去分分钟要拎起砍刀找酷拉皮卡算账。他们原本计划在万圣节时让酷拉皮卡受点儿伤，这样既不会引起库洛洛怀疑，又留给锁链手足够长的康复时间。然而——

“万圣节的偷袭失败了。”玛奇有些自责，“团长突然出现，让我没法下手。”

“没事的，大家都不愿意跟团长交锋。”小滴安慰她。

“我们还是先观察一下期末的二模考试吧。”向来沉稳可靠的富兰克林做出总结，“锁链手以前就回避跟团长的交流，但是考试的时候两人还是会通力合作。”

“万一他又考了满分怎么办？”飞坦冷冷发问。

活动室再次沉默下来，一众人心中没说出的那个念头，正在发酵的沉默与愁苦中变得越来越深：看来，实施飞坦提出的计划势在必行了。

9.

备考的日子溜得飞快，好像一个眨眼就已来到二模考场。考试健儿们在场上运笔疾飞，尤其是酷拉皮卡，那副专注做题的样子令人心生敬佩。

接二连三的C类生被库洛洛眼花缭乱的技巧挡下，无法接近酷拉皮卡分毫。

这样下去，根本没法干扰到酷拉皮卡……

玛奇狠狠闭上眼，一把摔下了手头的笔。她将透明胶拉扯至极限，形成了坚韧的细线，而后起身加入战斗。这个动作如同一声号角，其他旅团成员也陆续放弃作答，开始攻击酷拉皮卡。

这是有史以来第一次，L类生放弃考试，和C类生联合起来，只为了对付一个人。

库洛洛也颇感意外，没想到自己的同伴居然对他发起了进攻。尤其是旅团里的L类生，竟然放弃考试来攻击酷拉皮卡，可见他们是铁了心不想让酷拉皮卡拿高分。

库洛洛以最快的速度来到酷拉皮卡身边，将对方打横抱起。他的双手稳稳托住酷拉皮卡，灵巧地躲过了玛奇甩来的韧线和富兰克林发射的橡皮弹。

酷拉皮卡在围追堵截中都没动摇分毫的手却在这时轻颤了一下。

“继续做题，我会保护好你的。”

酷拉皮卡深吸一口气，尽管想要拒绝，但他混乱的内心中，一道原本微弱的声音正变得越来越强劲。

那是对库洛洛的呼喊。

10.

库洛洛将团员召集起来，开了个短会。上一次全员集合都是一学期之前的事了，库洛洛没想到这次居然是因为酷拉皮卡的问题召集全员。他更不知道的是，在他开会之前，其余团员已经开了n次不带团长的“全员大会”了。

“我想听一下大家这么做的理由。”团长坐在长桌的主座上，目光刚好触及墙上的标语，“这次如果不是库哔一次誊写了多张试卷又被我传到你们手里，我们之中肯定会有人挂科。”

“团长想必也知道，酷拉皮卡一模获得了满分，如果二模再拿满分，就很有可能获得保送资格，到时候团长就会失去特测的搭档。”被众人推选为发言代表的侠客答复道，“这次出手，是想争取在二模时就让酷拉皮卡丧失保送资格。”

库洛洛点头，陷入了短暂的思考。片刻之后，他开口道：“我知道了，是我让大家误会了。你们会攻击酷拉皮卡，是担心他被保送后，我无法通过特测；而我全力帮助酷拉皮卡，是因为哪怕他被保送，我也能够通过特测。”

库洛洛说完，从口袋里掏出了一支笔。“还记得当年的考神妮翁吗？我偷了她的笔之后她就退学了。我之前以为这支笔的用处在于押题百分百准确，也用这支笔给大家押过题；但直到万圣节我才发现，直接用这支笔答题就能达到百分百的正确率。”

活动室里鸦雀无声，所有人的内心都有一万头草泥马在欢腾飞奔，肆意践踏着心灵的草坪。不过库洛洛下一句话倒是让大家没那么想揍他了。

“而且，哪怕没有C类生，没有这支笔，我照样有一百种方法能通过特测。”

“我知道比起堂堂正正的考试，作弊让你感觉更有趣，更富挑战，但那是特测，库洛洛。十二支监考团到时候都会到场。”玛奇很少会直呼库洛洛的名字，此刻她通过直呼其名表达了自己强烈的不满。

“那就更有趣了，不是吗？我们社团成立的初衷不就是在考场上胡作非为？”

“哈哈，不愧是团长！”窝金拍桌大笑，他已经get到了，库洛洛之所以不介意自己的搭档被保送，是因为他有百分百的信心单枪匹马通过特测。

活动室里再次热闹起来：芬克斯和飞坦开始商量怎么在三模中大干一场；窝金拍着侠客的肩膀发出豪言壮语，后者则灵活地躲闪着，免得被拍到吐血；信长冲到库洛洛面前，神情激动地争辩着什么；个性低调的几位团员又开始陷入迷之沉默，仅有的三位女性则面面相觑，共同翻了个白眼。

派克诺妲默默拿起猫盆，离开了这一室不解风情的直男癌。被她嫌弃的直男们根本没有发现自家团长对酷拉皮卡的用意，还以为事情仅此而已。她走到楼门口，将盛放猫粮的盆子放在花坛边，被社团散养的黑猫就神不知鬼不觉地跑了出来。

同样神不知鬼不觉出现的，还有让团员们操碎了心的库洛洛。

“他们还以为你跟酷拉皮卡之间的问题是他不肯放弃保送。”派克诺妲将猫盆推到黑猫面前，猫咪乖巧地吃了起来。她脸上流露出特属于女性的温婉笑意，看得旁人心底也变得柔软起来。

“他们想得也没错。”库洛洛在台阶上随意地坐下，“酷拉皮卡或许能接受自己因为考试失误而丧失保送资格，但他绝不会容忍自己不全力以赴。”

“所以他感觉挣扎。”派克诺妲一语中的，“他无法用任何实际行动回报你，哪怕只是在之后的模考中放水。他的执念让他只能抛下你。”

库洛洛很难得地感到无言以对。他朝进食中的猫咪伸出手，却只招来警惕的嘶嘶声。

“你要放任他挣扎吗？”派克诺妲坐到他身旁，“忍心看着他陷入两难吗？”

库洛洛逗猫的动作微乎其微地停顿了一下，最后还是放弃般坦言：“只要我有独自通过考试的能力，酷拉皮卡就会觉得我跟他合作是在玩弄他。”

“那你有没有想过……”女孩斟酌着言辞，“单方面的被动有时是因为两边都缺乏更进一步的勇气。为什么不告诉他你的想法？”她笑起来像个长辈，“这并不是玩弄，而是追求。”

“他跟猫一样。”库洛洛摇头，举起自己刚被挠破的手，“逼得太紧会炸毛。”

11.

有了团长大人的保证，旅团终于不再针对酷拉皮卡。团员们按兵不动地等到了三模，然而谁也没想到酷拉皮卡会在这时候发难。他走进考场，忽然转身拿右手小指指向跟在身后的库洛洛。锁链随着他迅猛的动作锒铛作响，哀鸣如他一整个童年的悲泣。

“这场考试不能抄我的，否则你就挂科。”

整个考场都震惊了，旅团成员也没想到酷拉皮卡会在这种时候反目。酷拉皮卡的言灵就跟妮翁的押题一样百发百中，一旦库洛洛违背他定下的“戒律”，代价就是挂科。他只在进入夯高的首场考试中使用过戒律，当时才刚入学，许多人还没有找到自己的搭档，于是纷纷瞄准了平日里就认真学习的酷拉皮卡。酷拉皮卡伸出小指，对着周围一圈C类生念出了学生时代最恶毒的诅咒：“谁敢抄我的，谁就挂科。”

没有人相信这样的话语真的会灵验，照旧抄袭了酷拉皮卡。结果那场考试的挂科率刷出了夯高首考的新高。

库洛洛的表情有一瞬间的惊讶吗？酷拉皮卡也说不清，他的视线模糊，鼓膜轰鸣，恨不得不看不听就能不去知晓结果。

被下制约的人却只是轻巧地点点头，绕过酷拉皮卡径直走向了自己的考位。

铃声响起，酷拉皮卡摒弃一切杂念，和进入夯高的第一场考试一样，开始了没有搭档的战斗。

酷拉皮卡和他的C类生决裂了，这样的大好机会他人怎么会放过？成群的C类生扑向酷拉皮卡，企图在这争夺保送的最后一战中将他击垮。

然而他们很快哀嚎着倒在了地上。库洛洛站在那儿，右手转着笔，左手持续将针管笔当作武器射出。

“真是愚蠢。”印着十字的男孩居高临下，“我不能抄他答案了，又不是不能保护他了。”

酷拉皮卡岿然不动地继续作答，眼睛却已然赤红一片。

12.

库洛洛终究还是通过了第三次模考，酷拉皮卡也终于获得了保送资格。

他给过库洛洛机会，那是他做的最大的让步。在三模中当众解除合作关系，无异于昭告天下“来袭击我”，这样酷拉皮卡就和库洛洛两不相欠了，哪怕没能拿满分，也是他自己的问题。

然而库洛洛还是保护了自己。

而且仅凭一己之力通过了考试。

酷拉皮卡都快被气笑了，他又一次鄙视了自己愚蠢的行为，还有那一文不值的感动。

放学的脚步踩在黄昏末尾，发出轻快的踢踏声。酷拉皮卡率先收拾好东西，走向身处团员之间、谈笑风生的库洛洛。

“库洛洛，我想和你聊一聊。”金发少年开门见山，片刻后迎来了团员们带着点仇视和鄙夷的复杂目光。

“你们先走吧。”库洛洛转头，跟面色微妙的团员们招呼道。

等只剩下两人了，酷拉皮卡开口道：“边走边说吧。”

太阳在地平线上挣扎着留下逐渐被吞没的暗红光线，他们脚下的道路也是，越来越望不到尽头。不知道在哪一步，路灯亮了起来，库洛洛踩着酷拉皮卡的影子，任由对方沉默地走在前面。

他从来都不催促。

“看来你不需要搭档也答得很顺利。”走过第四个路口的时候，酷拉皮卡终于开口了。

“运气好罢了，刚好押中题。”库洛洛企图以轻松的语调一带而过。不过他知道，酷拉皮卡肯定会猜测他是怎么答出那题的。黑发少年的脑中飞快掠过了几种说辞，又一一否决。

酷拉皮卡却出乎他的意料，直接跳过了这个话题。他倏然转过身，瞳色燃得火红，盖过了这寒冷冬夜里所有的光线，“我跟你说过了我——”

库洛洛上前一把捉住他的手腕，打断了酷拉皮卡的话，“我也说过了，我知道。”

一切都引而不发。

酷拉皮卡的嘴唇颤抖着，他甩开库洛洛的手——这一次他轻易就甩脱了，“好玩吗，库洛洛？”

库洛洛留在原地，目送他离去的背影，比黄昏更落寞，比永夜更寂寥。他的耳边回响起派克诺妲的那句话，在白昼凋零的天空下不断回荡。

你有没有想过……单方面的被动有时是因为两边都缺乏更进一步的勇气。

库洛洛终于迈开了脚步，越来越快。

“这并不是玩弄，而是追求。”

他脱口而出。

13.

标题：我觉得我们学校最强的那对考生之间有JQ！！！

内容：楼主昨天在自行车棚那儿看到夯高作弊王壁咚了他的学神搭档！！他俩不是看不惯对方吗？？？不是三模的时候直接撕逼了吗？？？怎么感觉这发展是要相爱相杀仇敌变情人了？？？！！！

1楼 氧化钙

楼主的ID…

氧化钙=CaO=艹

我猜得对吗=w=？

2楼

哈哈哈哈楼上简直吐艳！

楼楼到底有什么不满要用这个ID来发泄wwwww

3楼

上面的歪楼了好吗！我来正个楼！

夯高作弊王不就是三美之一的库洛洛吗！他的学神搭档不就是那个模考全科满分的酷拉皮卡吗！要是他俩真在一起了，感觉夯高有一半妹子要哭。

4楼

话说三模撕逼是怎么个情况…？

5楼

不造你们听说过没有，酷拉皮卡以前言灵特厉害，考试的时候拿小拇指一指别人，说句“敢抄我的你就挂科”，抄他的人就铁定会挂科！[恐怖][恐怖]

6楼

照楼上的说法…酷拉皮卡有这种逆天技能还找了搭档，本身就值得浮想联翩啊[坏笑]

7楼

楼上两位是石器时代穿越过来的吗？？这次三模酷拉皮卡就对库洛洛用了这一招啊！！！关键是库洛洛居然还继续保护他！！！！！

8楼

卧槽…真的吗！！如果这都不算爱！！！

9楼

8楼是前20名吧 否则不在一个考场怎么可能知道这种事

还嘲笑别人是古人 优越感真是爆棚

10楼

不好意思…并不是前20，只不过听我舍友说的，还以为这事都传遍了…

11楼

没图没证据，谁知道楼主是不是编的╮(￣▽￣)╭~

12楼

楼主我回来了！

这个我没必要编啊……如果不相信，我就讲讲具体的事件经过好了。

夯高一直走读的人不多，我算是其中一个。那天放学后有事耽误了，所以去车棚那会周围已经没什么人了。当时太阳下山，只有路灯亮着，我心里有点怕怕的，毕竟车棚位置比较偏。

然后我正眯着眼睛开车锁呢，突然听到了一声呜咽，你们知道我当时的感受吗！毛骨悚然！如坠冰窟！但本着严谨求实的无神论心态，我还是四处环顾了一下，确认没有人，我才继续开车。

然后我又听到一声沉闷的响声，还有一句低吼，我没太听清，感觉好像是“你疯了吗”之类的。我干脆动身循着声源找了过去，不看不知道，一看——卧槽！库洛洛正把酷拉皮卡抵在墙边！他俩真的贴得超级近！库洛洛的嘴唇都快贴上酷拉皮卡的耳朵了！他好像说了句话，实在太轻了我听不到。说句文艺的，我当时只听得到自己的心跳了o<-<

然后库洛洛好像发现我了，反正他朝我的方向看了一眼。我立马就怂了，当场跑路，都没带犹豫的……现在想想好后悔啊！！

13楼 氧化钙

卧槽！听楼主这么说，更想看照片了啊！求图求真相！

14楼

“我还是四处环顾了一下，确认没有人，我才继续开车。”

楼主老司机啊wwwww

15楼

我拍了照，交钱发图。

16楼 留钱不留命

16楼你的ID…233333

17楼

16楼你的ID…233333

18楼

16楼你的ID…233333

19楼

劝大家不要买16楼的照片，他会给你一张看不到脸的，然后说要更近距离的就得加钱。

20楼 劫财不劫色

我怎么觉得楼上的跟16楼很熟的样子？？而且这ID分明就是一对吧！！！

21楼

不熟。不是一对。

22楼 留钱不留命

噗 感觉留钱君有种高冷的萌感wwwww

23楼

放个先行图。

[图片]

24楼 留钱不留命

卧槽啊啊啊啊啊——黑灯瞎火的！！！这两个人在干吗！！！难道真被楼主言中了！要开车！！！

25楼

还真看不清楚脸诶wwwww

但是这四下无人的环境 这昏黄的路灯 我投开车一票！

26楼

你为什么要拍这个照片…

27楼 劫财不劫色

你不知道吗？你们俩的照片一直都能卖很好的价钱。

28楼 留钱不留命

等等？？！！楼上刚刚说了什么？？？“你们俩”！！！！劫财是主人公之一啊！！！！

29楼

天了噜！夭寿啦！楼主大大快出来看JQ主人公啊！！

30楼

楼主已经螺旋爆炸升天了！！没想到自己的帖子居然被正主翻牌了！！！我现在已经从氧化钙进化为氢（轻）氧化钙扶摇直上九万里了！！！

我赌一包辣条！劫财是库洛洛！

31楼 氧化钙

嗯哼～没想到伊路的生意都做到论坛上来了～❤️

32楼 农夫果园

诶诶？？楼上就这样把16楼身份曝光了 红豆泥大丈夫∑(ﾟДﾟ)

33楼

等一下啊！伊路该不会是对那个揍敌客大少爷的昵称吧……

34楼

不可能……你见过谁这么称呼他吗……

35楼

见过啊！他的C类生不就是吗！

36楼

卧槽！难道说…

37楼

难道说。。。

38楼

马萨卡…

39楼

难道说库洛洛其实和伊路米是一对？

40楼

难道说三美在我的帖子下面聚齐了？？！！

41楼 氧化钙

啊！居然被40L抢先破坏了队形！而且我的帖子开的是库洛洛x酷拉皮卡！为什么出现了库洛洛x伊路米这种邪教cp！

42楼 氧化钙

麻烦24楼把照片删了，你这样未经当事人同意就发照片，属于侵权行为。

43楼 讨厌蜘蛛

你们说！楼上四不四另一位当事人！！

44楼

卧槽43L绝壁当事人！

楼主你的帖子坐实了！

45楼

@留钱不留命 原来你一直拿我们的照片赚钱，是不是应该付我们版权费呢？

46楼 劫财不劫色

你在开玩笑吗？他把我们的照片拿出去卖你居然问他要钱？你这是默许他卖照片吗？！

47楼 讨厌蜘蛛

感觉留钱和劫财的言行充分体现了这两人的ID 233333

48楼

yooooooo～这是赶上了家暴现场吗www

49楼

看47L这语气 满满的老夫老妻既视感啊

50楼

老夫老妻+1

51楼

老夫老妻+1万年！

52楼

既然老妻下令了，那么烦请买过照片的各位将照片还到幻影旅团的社团活动室，你们买照片的钱可以找@农夫果园 清算。

谢谢各位！

53楼 劫财不劫色

13.

库洛洛发完那条帖子，就果断退出了校园网论坛。

他回想起前一晚酷拉皮卡贴着墙捂着嘴，面红耳赤的样子。而他撑着墙壁，将金发少年困在双臂之间，忍不住调笑：“怎么了，你不是躲开了吗？”

酷拉皮卡明艳的色泽在路灯昏暗光芒的打磨下如此柔和，库洛洛忍不住又凑上去，伏在对方耳边低声呢喃：“正如我刚才所说，那不是玩弄，是追求。我也有害怕的事，酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛对着酷拉皮卡含情脉脉的眼神在瞥向拐角处时骤然变得冷峻，看到偷窥者落荒而逃，他才再度收回目光。

“我想吻你。”

酷拉皮卡推开了他，那神色糅合了羞赧、急躁、愠怒，还有势单力薄的哀伤。

“滚蛋！先通过你的考试再说吧！”

现在回想起对方的答复，库洛洛还是忍俊不禁。酷拉皮卡太温柔了，对着自己这样的混蛋都没有直言拒绝。

第二天，那副帖子被堆到了一千多楼。库洛洛那句“既然老妻下令了”更是被后面的人各种截图引用，甚至做成了表情包；而酷拉皮卡无力的反驳则很快淹没在了迷妹们激动的浪潮中。

库洛洛来到社团活动室的时候，那里已经回收了近百张照片，将近一半是酷拉皮卡的。库洛洛为此在心里给伊路米默默记下了一笔，并义正严辞地告诉前来还照片的迷妹们：“买照片的钱必须退还给你们，请你们去找西索要吧，我跟他说好了的。”

那副人畜无害的纯真笑容打动了在场的一众迷妹，少女们也乐得去骚扰同为三美的西索，于是团长大人利用人海战术困扰了西索好一段时间，让之前一直骚扰他的西索巨巨也尝到了被骚扰的滋味。

不过，根据靡稽透露的可靠消息，伊路米卖出的照片远不止这个数目。库洛洛猜都猜到了，除了一部分迷妹不愿归还，必然有好多男生买了酷拉皮卡的照片。

抱歉啊，要让酷拉皮卡的迷弟们失望了。库洛洛想着，悠哉地走出活动室。

不论是特测，还是酷拉皮卡，他都志在必得。

—END—


End file.
